Prodigy Course
by yuuki1009
Summary: This is a story where Shining Agency had another Course that is much higher than Master Course. It's called as the 'Prodigy Course'. (full summary inside)


**Tite:** Uta No Prince-sama - Higher than Master Course  
**Pairing:** Undecided  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Drama, Friendship, Future! Romance (Maybe)  
**Summary:** This is a story where Shining Agency had another Course that is much higher than Master Course. It's called as the 'Prodigy Course'. Prodigy Course is where the most talented idol will go. It was not an easy course such as the Master Course. 4 idols had been choosing to take the course and this 4 idol had been tasked to mentoring STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS. And, who is this 4 idol that was being choose to go take the 'Prodigy Course'?  
**Warning!:** I don't own UtaPri and **IF** I own them, I already make Haruka will be together with Syo! NO OC! Maybe some OCCness. I will not make Ai as Android here. He'll just be normal human like the other but still have 'According to my data'. Hehe… Enjoy my second fic and first fic for UtaPri.

**Course 1: The Happening**

It was a peaceful day for a certain blonde guy. No practice, no schedule, just another peaceful day that he truly wishes every day that he go through would be like that. A sigh of pleasure come out from his lips that was curving up showing that he's smiling. He closes his eyes after sitting at the deck-chair that was only outside of his room - the balcony. Letting the breezes to touching his faces and make his hair being blew by it. It was so much of relaxing.

"If just everyday would be like this, I don't care if I'd die. It was so much of peace."

He jokingly knocked himself inside of his mind for saying such thing. The sound of a bird singing in the air together, the sound of wind that passed by, it's all make the peace really perfect for him. He decided to take a little bit of nap. After about 10 minutes taking a nap, a strong and vivid light coming through his sight that he immediately wake up.

"What the..."

He trailed off as the light becoming more and brighter. The light was blinding him that he moves his hand up to block whatever light it is from his eyes. He narrowed his eyes when suddenly, he can felt something touch the side of his neck and it was burning. He cried as the burning sensation still on his neck. He want to moves his hand attempt to take whatever it is from his neck immediately but soon found out that he can't moves.

It stays like that with the blonde guy just endures the pain that was on his neck. A tear falls from his eyes because of the pain that he receives and who would not shed a tear if the pain is unbearable. You (reader) also would find the pain is unbearable. After 5 minutes of struggling to endure the pain, finally it disappears following by the blinding light. He wipes off the tears that were on the corner of his eyes. He touches the side of his neck where he just got something unknown. He gets down from the deck-chair and going inside of his room just to go towards the bathroom and he was already in front of the mirror.

He tilted his head to the left to get a nice angle to look at his neck and there he can see some symbol or sign shape of two star trapped within a circle. One of the stars is on top of the star. The corner of one of the star is looking up meanwhile the other one look down. Within the stars, there is one alphabet in a unique shape. The alphabet is 'S'. The color of the star is light pink meanwhile the 'S' color is pink where the 'S' is shining. (Just imagine the symbol like from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha magic circle.) There was a words inside of the circle that said 'Ο Θεός της μουσικής / θαύμα είδωλο'. (Find it at the Google)

"What is this?"

He said as he touches the new symbol on his neck. He doesn't know what it is when a new voice spokes.

"Go to Shining's office. You'll know the answer for it."

The blonde guy was about to yell at the voices that he doesn't know before decided to check it on by him. He gets out from the bathroom and immediately change his attire clothes and take a muffler to hides his neck before began to proceeds to Shining office.

* * *

Meanwhile, another guy or should we say a boy with glasses and hat are hiding his identity from the fans. The people that were on the streets were looking at him like he was some kind of a clown to watching at. He growled when he heard some people were talking about his attire. Well, of course people would talk about him since he looks suspicious.

He quicken his pace towards a certain building doesn't want to be the main focus in the public. He also doesn't want anyone to know that he was an idol. That will be uproar. Inside of his mind, he was cursing for non-stop from his dorm until walking on the streets. He recall back of what had happen earlier on the dorm.

***Flashback***

_The pinkete boy was about to go shopping for his new clothes at the mall district when he remember that he forgot to bring his cell phone. He hopped towards his dorm back with his cheerful expression never leave his faces even for a second. The dorm was quiet since no one at the dorm currently – doing their job as idol. He opens the door with a key and going inside of the room._

_When he closed the door behind him, a bright light suddenly comes blinding his sights. His hand move in upwards trying blocking the light from his sight. He narrowed his eyes attempt to look at whoever is causing it. But, he can't see anything. A voice that was unfamiliar to him echoed within the room._

_"Bear with it..."_

_The pinkete boy was about to say something when a burning sensation touching his left cheek. He cried as soon as whatever-it-is that touching his cheek getting hotter. When he was about to removes that something on his cheek, he realizes that he can't moves. He can't move even a muscle. It's like something unknown is binding and trapping him there. He just can bear with it and praying that whoever playing the prank on him, stop immediately._

_It was like that his praying being heard as that something-burned disappeared and followed by the light. He snapped open his eyes wanting to look at the person who had done it to him, but unfortunately he can't find anything or traces that the room being broken in by intruder. He found it strange. He just sit there didn't moves for a minutes before aware of his situation._

_He runs towards the mirror that was on the wall and checking his faces. He doesn't want to look at his faces if there is some flaw on his faces. And he was right. There's something on his cheek but not the ugly one, it was more like unique and pretty to look. It was the same shape as the blonde guy get. A two star shaped with a circle around it. Within the star is an alphabet. It was 'N' also in a unique shaped. Within the circles, it writes 'Ο Θεός της μουσικής / θαύμα είδωλο'. The color of the star and circle is light red and the alphabet is dark red and it's shining. He narrowed his eyes doesn't know why that symbol suddenly appeared. Is it some kind of a curse? He shook his head thinking that it just a merely a legend. Of course there is a no way a curse can exist in this modern full with technology world... Right?_

_"It's not a curse you fool!"_

_He jumped hearing the unknown voices of someone echoed throughout the room. He looks everywhere searching for the sources of the voices but he can't find anything. Just an empty room._

_"Go to Shining Office by yourself if you want an answer..."_

_He blinked his eyes before his faces turned into a sour one. But, for the sake of wanting an answer from what had happen earlier, he didn't have much choice but to go there. He takes his cell phone that is on his desk and exits the room with a grunted. His day wanting to go shopping just gone like that. What a bad day for our pinkete boy._

***End of Flashback***

He was now in front of Shining's Office and with one step and a knock, he'll get the answer that he wants.

* * *

Somewhere around the Saotome Academy, a dark brown hair guy can be seen walking aimlessly. One time, you can see him walking towards the cafeteria, one time you can see him going to the library, one time you can see him goes to the rooftop and one time you can see him going inside of the toilet but never one of this destination he go, he'll stop walking. He just keeps on walking. Other people would think that he was crazy, but he's not. The reason he keep on walking for non-stop is because he's searching for places where he can rest peacefully. But really, why would he go towards the toilet if he wants to find some rest places? Weirdo...

Huh, really this guy is random. Back to the main topic. After an hour wandering around the Academy, he finally found a good spot where he can rest peaceful. It was at the back of the academy where the green grassy scene is really seems inviteful for him. He walked towards where a Sakura tree is located. The Sakura petals that fall from its branches fly around the air like its playing with each other. A smiles creep on his lips just by looking at the scenes before him. He walks towards under the tree and lie down there with his hand at the back of his head.

He closed his eyes attempt to sleep and he did sleep. When he sleeps, he can felt something touch at his collarbone. It was something unexpected for him and also he can felt pleasure just from the touching. There's no harm on it or danger, just something that he can't put it into words. Something like hand as he thought caressing his hair lovingly and its something that he had wanted for years.

It felts like his mother hands just caressing his head lovingly despite that he had gone far away and didn't meet for who-knows-how-long. He wants it to stay longer. To caressing him. But, it seems that it can't stay any longer. Before the dark brown eyes open his eyes, a soft voice speaks to him.

"Find your own life with your friends. I'll be watching for you from there. And one advice, go meet someone at the Shining Office."

He finally opens his eyes and the first thing he found is a Sakura petal around him. It was really a nice view. He shifted his position and sit at the green grassy. He leaned his left hand into the ground to support the weight of his body before his right hand moving towards the left of his collarbone where he felt someone touching it. When he looked down at it, he found a symbol of a star just like what the blonde and pinkete guy earlier get. It was on the same shaped except for the alphabet of course. The alphabet is 'C' with as always unique shaped.

The color of the symbol is light green. Whilst the color of alphabet is dark green with it shining. He just look at it amaze and hypnosis by it. It was so beautiful. He stayed there for a little bit more before proceeds going towards Shining's Office.

* * *

A cyan-hair guy can be seen sitting at the living room of the idol dorm while reading a magazine. His faces expression is stoic also emotionless like he doesn't know about emotion at all. But the truth is, of course he had emotion. He just doesn't want to show it to people, that's all. He was having so much free time that he doesn't know what to do at all. That is why he was reading a magazine to spend time. His member? Don't ask about them since them always going out.

He looks up to staring at the time and it's already passed noon. He put the magazines back at the desk in front of him. He stands up from the couches and decided to have a lunch since he still didn't take any of it. But, before he can take any further step towards the kitchen, a bright light forcing him to take step back. He narrowed his eyes and try looking at the causation but naught. There's nobody. When he wants to moves, he was surprised that his body can't moves. He just following the flow and didn't moves at all.

He was surprised by something cold touching the back of his palm on his right hand. It was there for a while before it disappeared just like that together with the bright light. He opens his eyes after the light really had gone. He was thinking, what just happen earlier? It is some kind of a prank or what? He shrugged it off after remember about that cold thing that just touch the back of his palm. He brings it up and there he can see some kind of a symbol already appeared on it.

It was a two star shaped with a circle around it just like the 3 guy earlier that had get it. The alphabet for him was 'A'. The color of the star and circle is light blue while the alphabet is sky blue and it's shining as always. He didn't surprised by it. More like, he was delight by it. He was so eager to find out about it but as always with his emotionless expression. An unknown voice interrupted his thought.

"Meet the other on Shining's Office..."

He was confused by the words of 'the other' but he cares less about it. He shrugged it off and with that said, he didn't wait any moment. He immediately took off towards the said office with delight.

* * *

At Shining's Office, Shining Saotome is so excited or over-excited to look at the 3 idol he didn't expect to come. This is the most happier life he ever had. He was dancing, spinning, jumping into the air and yelling 'yeaaaaahhhhh!' out loud making the people in there going deaf. He knows that another idol of his would come and his prediction is true. A knock on the door make his smiles becoming wider. He sits in front of his desk.

"Come in!"

With that, a cyan-hair guy comes inside and he really didn't expect that the last member would be him. The cyan-hair guy nodded slightly towards the President of Shining Agency. When the guy turns his body, he can see an unexpected people. He can see the blonde guy he knows so well sitting in the middle of two other guy. A same symbol as him is on his right neck with light pink color. The one who sit at the blonde left is a pinkette kid? Why he is here are what the cyan hair thought. His eyes suddenly land on the left cheek of him and realize of the red symbol same as him are there. He changes his view towards the tanned-skin with dark brown hair that is sitting at the right of the blonde guy. He also has the same symbol on his collarbone color in green.

"I see all are here already." Said the President of Shining Agency. All eyes glued at him waiting for him to tell them about all of what had happened. But, he just looks at them with a grinning.

"We're waiting for you to talk." The pinkette guy said losing his patient already.

"Oh yeah! Forgive me. I almost forgot about it already! Hahaha!" The 4 guy just sweat-dropped looking at the stupid old man in front of them. He stand from his position before giving them a cool posing (only he think it's cool) and greet them. "I'm honor to have you four as the first idol that had been chooses to take the Prodigy Course-" he trailed off before looking at them.

"Kurusu Syo-kun, Mikado Nagi-kun, Aijima Cecil-kun and Mikaze Ai-kun!"

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**  
**Minna, Aishiteru! _*Chuu_**


End file.
